


Under the Stars and in the Glow of the Fire

by Pangirl_Fangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Single Dad Oliver, chivalrous oliver, oliver and felicity go to summer camp, the flash characters are really minor to this story, this fic is meant to make you feel good and happy, william just wants his dad to have a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangirl_Fangirl/pseuds/Pangirl_Fangirl
Summary: AKA the story where William goes to camp and parent traps Oliver and Felicity into falling in love...William Queen decides that he wants to spend his summer at the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Camp, much to his dad's disappointment. However, when he sees that a certain blonde IT girl catches his dad's attention when he's being dropped off at camp, William decides to hatch a plan to get his dad a girlfriend.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 52
Kudos: 157





	1. The Plan is Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea of writing Single Dad!Oliver falling for Felicity and having William doing his best to Parent Trap them into constantly meeting and therefore falling in love. Then I re-read one of my favourite fics by bluesuedeshoes, Camp Crush, which helped give me the idea for this.
> 
> I also tried to google where Star City is supposed to be, and half the internet claims the city near San Francisco and the other half says they’re near Seattle. I went with Seattle.

Oliver drove through the lush greenery of Washington state, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not to let them drift to the thirteen year old in the passenger seat. It’s not like William would have even noticed if his father looked his way, he was too preoccupied with staring out the window.

This was Williams first summer without his mother. She had died suddenly in a car accident last October, causing sole custody of him to fall to Oliver. Before her death Samantha and Oliver had joint custody since they never got married when Samantha had accidently become pregnant when she was 16 and Oliver was 17. Oliver had to mature pretty quickly when the pregnancy test turned pink. He had proposed to Samantha, assuming that was the most logical and responsible thing to do, but she had refused, stating that she wanted the child but that didn’t mean she wanted Oliver. Despite not being in love, they worked as a pretty good team raising William and they became good friends.

Samantha’s death was just as hard on William as it was on Oliver.

Which is why Williams insistence on going to the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Camp for Kids the summer following his mother’s death was such a shock to Oliver. The two of them had leaned on one another in the past nine months and Oliver didn’t know how William would handle being away from his father for two months.

Honestly, Oliver didn’t know how he would handle being without William for two months, in their apartment all alone.

But here they were, taking the short drive out of the city to the campground that the Queen business owned. It was a popular camp of science loving kids and it was a no brainer that it attracted William. Being a Queen himself meant that William was automatically accepted into the camp. Oliver knew that the camp had started out as a PR tactic to make Queen Consolidated look good in the public eye and was also an added bonus for their employees whose children also got automatically accepted.

As Oliver turned down onto the long winding road that lead to the campground, he felt a nervousness bouncing around in his stomach. He was really worried about his son being away for the whole summer. Oliver tried his best to convince himself that this was a good thing – which he ultimately knew it was – and that William would meet a bunch of likeminded kids at this camp and form new friendships. Besides, since the camp was staffed by people hired for the summer but also some employees from Queen Consolidated, Oliver knew that they would treat the son of the company’s CEO properly.

“We’re here!” William said with a joy that warmed Oliver’s heart. This was definitely a good thing. The camp parking lot was filled to the brim with cars of parents dropping off their kids and kissing them goodbye. Oliver had to park his car on a grassy area, since all spots were full. William leapt out of the car and rushed to the trunk, eagerly waiting for his dad to open it. Oliver smiled at his son’s excitement while stepping out of the car and clicking the unlock button on his key chain. The truck popped open and William opened it to retrieve his backpack and suitcase. Oliver closed the truck for him once he had his stuff.

“C’mon dad!” William said, pulling the long handle of his suitcase open and taking off in a run for the cabins, his suitcases wheels dragging in the grass. Oliver chuckled at his enthusiasm and followed him further into the grounds.

They passed by other families, including a few Queen Consolidated employees that Oliver knew who he greeted with a wave and a ‘hello’. The campground was quite large, no expense spared when you’re doing something in the Queen family name. It was nestled on the edge of a beautiful lake and had all kinds of regular summer camp activities, like hiking, rock climbing, and swimming, while also putting an emphasis on science and technology. The kids would spend their time learning about biology and doing experiments and basically taking every aspect of camp and breaking it down into its scientific components.

The two of them walked through the families milling about until they came across a man with long hair in a counselors uniform, which consisted of tan shorts and a red t-shirt with words ‘QC Applied Sciences Camp’ on the front and the name ‘Ramon’ across his shoulders on the back.

“Excuse me,” Oliver said, catching his attention as they approached. “Where should we check in?” The man gave him a huge, inviting smile before looking down at William.

“Welcome to QC Applied Sciences Camp little dude! Are you excited for this summer?” William smiled back, equally as bright, physically bouncing on his feet.

“I’m so excited!”

“I’m Cisco,” The man said, pointing to the ID badge hanging around his neck. “I’m one of the volunteers from S.T.A.R Labs-” William gasped out loud at that knowledge, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open.

“No way! Seriously? Dad, you didn’t say there were going to be people from S.T.A.R Labs here! This is so awesome!” Cisco nodded along with William’s excitement.

“So you’ve heard of us? That’s super cool! What’s your name?”

“I’m William Clayton-Queen.” He responded proudly, giving Cisco a trademark Charming Queen smile. Cisco stood up to his full height, his eyes drifting back to Oliver as he connected the dots.

“Queen?”

“Hi,” Oliver said with a tight smile. “I’m Oliver Queen, William’s father.” Cisco nodded, swallowing nervously. Oliver looked at the clipboard in Cisco’s hands before pushing the tight smile further onto his face. “Check in?” He asked again, knowing it was going to take a while to get William through check in and settled and then drive back to Starling.

“Right,” Cisco checked the clipboard. “Uh, over by the main stage we have a few tables set up. You’ll probably be at the P-T table, since your last name is Queen. You should look for Felicity Smoak, she’s in charge of that table.” Oliver finally gave Cisco a more genuine smile, uttered a thank you and steered William towards the main stage. Oliver spotted a blonde woman with the name ‘Smoak’ on the back of her shirt crouching in front of one of the check-in tables, adjusting the sign that hung on it. They made their way over and stopped behind her. She didn’t notice their presence behind her so Oliver spoke up.

“Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asked, watching as the woman stood quickly, spinning around to face them. She was pretty, her cheeks flushed from the heat. Her blue eyes were framed with sensible dual coloured glasses and her blonde hair was pulled primly up in a ponytail. She had a red pen stuck between her bright pink lips, which she snatched up with one hand, her lips parting in surprise. Oliver noticed that her fingernails were painted a bright blue.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He finished introducing himself. She nodded along to the information, a smile gracing her lips.

“I work for Queen Consolidated, in the IT department. I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen.” She said his name like it was a title.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right, but he’s dead.” Felicity supplied, referring Robert Queens fatal sailboat accident five years previously. She flinched at her own brashness. “I mean he drowned, but you didn’t, which means you could bring your son to this camp, and listen to me babble,” She turned redder by the second, pulling her lips in in embarrassment. “Which will end, in 3, 2, 1…” Felicity licked her lips, embarrassment colouring her face and neck. Both of the Queen boys smiled at her, amused.

“You’re funny.” William said, giving a little laugh and easing the tension from Felicity’s shoulders.

“We’re here to get William checked in.” Oliver said, glancing at the table behind her, the smile staying easily on his lips.

“Right,” Felicity said, staring at Oliver for an extra second, biting her bottom lip subconsciously as she nodded slowly. She shook her head, like she was trying to shake some sense into herself.

“Right.” She said again, rounding the table and sitting down to flip through the list of names. “Ah ha! William Queen! Here you are!” She looked under the table and pulled a small welcome packet from a bin. “You’re in lucky Cabin 7! And by lucky I just mean that seven is considered to be a universally lucky number not that you will get lucky in any way, because this is a safe camp for kids and you’re thirteen which means you shouldn’t even be thinking about getting…lucky…” Felicity trailed off, grimacing at her rambling. Oliver actually chuckled at her rant, causing William to look up at his father in surprise, which Oliver didn’t see because he was too preoccupied with looking at Felicity. William was used to women getting all flustered around his dad, he was a handsome, successful guy, but this was the first time he saw Oliver gladly interacting with a woman. Normally he would be civil and not give them any indication that he was interested in them but with Felicity his father seemed to be encouraging her.

“It’s alright Felicity, I know what you meant.”

“Oh thank god,” Felicity muttered in relief, crossing her arms on the table and burying her face in them. Her reaction caused Oliver to give a short laugh again, another easy smile spreading across his face. William took note of his father’s reaction to Felicity as he took the welcome packet off the table. Felicity rose from the table, her hands smoothing over her hair as she gave the two of them a meek smile.

“You should probably go before I stick my foot any further into my mouth.” Oliver nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think you were doing just fine Felicity.” He said smoothly, finding that he enjoyed watching her skin turn more flushed under his gaze. Felicity bit her lip again to keep from babbling, taking a breath in before speaking.

“Cabin 7 is that way.” She pointed to her right, their left, with the red pen. Oliver nodded gratefully, putting a hand on William’s shoulder.

“Thank you Felicity.” He gave her wink before urging William in the direction she pointed.

***

After Oliver got William set up in his cabin, which he shared with five other boys, they left to stand outside in the afternoon sun. The letter and itinerary in the welcome packet said that all the kids would be given a Welcome Orientation at the main stage at 3pm where they would learn about which groups they were in and would get to meet their main counselor before being given a tour in their groups.

William saw with delight on his Welcome letter that Felicity Smoak was listed as his counselor.

“Well buddy, is there anything else that you need?” Oliver asked one last time before he headed to the parking lot to leave. William shook his head.

“No dad, I’m good. You can go.” William could tell his dad was a little hesitant to leave him there.

“Okay,” Oliver leaned over so he was eye level with his son. “Just remember that Starling is only an hour away, so if you get homesick and want to leave I can be back here to pick you up, no problem.”

“I’ll be fine dad.” William assured him. “Seriously, you can go.” Oliver gave his son a knowing smile, taking the hint.

“Alright,” He stood and pulled William into a tight hug, one hand coming up to hold the back of his head. “I’m going to miss you buddy.” William sighed against his father.

“I’ll miss you too.” Oliver tightened the hug, pulling him closer. “Dad, I need to be able to breathe.” William said, his voice strained at the overbearing affection. Oliver pulled back with a laugh, his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Sorry.” He smiled down at William, feeling as though William was nearing that stage of his life where he would mature and no longer need Oliver around. This felt like the beginning of the end and that feeling sat like a lead wight in Oliver’s stomach.

“I’ll see you in two months. Don’t forget to call and text.” He reminded William, stepping back, and walking backwards away from him, towards where he parked the car.

“I love you dad!” William shouted after him, which brought Oliver indescribable comfort.

“I love you too!” He responded with a wave before William turned to join his bunkmates as they walked to the main stage. Oliver dropped his arm, feeling a little dejected. It was going to be a long two months.

William joined the other boys from his cabin and noticed one of the boy’s mother putting a red camp shirt on over top of the one she was already wearing. He became confused at the sight, since her shirt said ‘parent’ on the back, instead of her last name.

“Hey,” William asked, nudging one of the boys. “Is that mom one of the counselors?”

“No she’s a parent volunteer.” The redheaded boy, Bryce, responded. “Some parents volunteer to stay for the summer and help out. They’re mostly here to supervise, and they sleep in our cabins to keep an eye on us.” William was struck with an idea.

“Can any parent be a volunteer?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to see his dads car disappear out of the parking lot.

“Sure,” A brunette boy on Williams other side, Andy, answered. “My dad says that the camp loves the parent volunteers because the company doesn’t have to pay them for the work they do and the anxious parents love it because they get to keep an eye on their kids during the summer while also being able to have a small sort of vacation at the lake.” William nodded, the wheels in his head turning as they reached the main stage. He spotted Felicity as he took a seat, a smile spreading across his face as she saw him too, waving. He waved back, his plan solidifying in his mind.

**

William had to wait a really long time before he got a chance to speak to Felicity on his own. After the hour long Orientation and the tour of the grounds, it wasn’t until they were heading to the mess hall for dinner that William pulled Felicity aside. He put his best puppy dog look on his face and looked up at her with glassy eyes as they stopped next to a cluster of trees. He had pinched himself to make his eyes water, since he really wanted to sell his performance. Felicity saw his sad expression and hers softened.

“What’s up William?”

“I’m homesick.” He said in a wavering voice as he wrapped his arms around himself. Felicity gave him a sympathetic look.

“That’s a totally natural way to feel. Especially if this is your first time being away from home for a long period of time. I’m here if you need anything.” Felicity offered and William had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. She was walking right into his trap.

“Actually, Bryce and Andy told me about the parent volunteer program, and I was wondering if maybe my dad could take part? I don’t want to leave camp, but I really miss him.” He dug his nails into his arm painfully, making more tears well up in his eyes. “I thought that if I called him you could explain the program and he could come back.” Felicity pressed her lips together and nodded.

“Of course, we always welcome more parents.” William sniffed, playing the part but inside he was laughing manically in triumph. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He hit his dad’s contact and didn’t have to wait long for him to answer.

“Hey William, what’s up?” His dad asked. William sniffed again and looked up at Felicity.

“I’m homesick dad. I really miss you.” Felicity took hold of one of her fingers and twisted it in her other hand as she watched him talk to his dad.

“I miss you too. Do you want me to come and get you? There’s no shame in that buddy.” William wanted to roll his eyes at his dad’s eagerness to bring him home. However, Felicity was watching, and he had to keep his face neutral.

“No, I want to stay here. I really want to be at camp, but I wanted to know if you could come here instead of me going home. There’s this parent program that you can take part in for the summer.” There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone and William waited for his father’s response.

“I don’t know William-”

“Felicity is standing here with me Dad, she can explain the program to you.” William thrust the phone in her direction before hearing his dad’s response. Felicity looked a little startled, hastily taking the phone from him and pressing it to her ear.

“Mr. Queen?...Right, right, sorry, Oliver,” Felicity smiled as she corrected herself, her eyes softly falling closed. “Yeah, it’s a parent volunteer program. Basically it’s you hanging out with your son for the whole summer, chaperoning activities, keeping the kids in line, staying in their cabin to make sure they don’t get into trouble-not that I’m saying William would get into trouble! He’s a very polite young man I don’t think-right, yeah, no, it’s no problem! The more parents the better! We’d be very happy to have you here.” Felicity blushed, running her free hand over her ear, nervously tucking any stray hair behind it. William fought a smile.

“You’d sleep in William’s cabin and we’d give you a parent volunteer shirt. I’m sure we have one that could fit you since you’re so big-I mean that your muscles are big, because you probably work out, not that I noticed how fit you were when you were here…” Felicity looked up towards the branches above them in silent humiliation, her words trailing off as his dad responded. William could have jumped with joy at the giddy smile that covered her face in response to whatever his dad was saying.

“Yes, yes, of course. I can explain the details when you get here and you’ll have to sign some paperwork, just some legal stuff that says if you drown in the lake it’s not the company’s fault. Although you own the company so I guess you can’t sue yourself…yes, great! I look forward to seeing you-I mean we all will be looking forward to your arrival Mr. Queen-Oliver!” She corrected herself, the silly smile still lighting up her face as she gave her head a shake. “Right, see you soon.” She passed the phone back to William, her face beet red. A grateful smile crossed Williams face and he gladly took the phone.

“So you’re coming?” He asked.

“Yeah buddy, I just need to call Walter and work some stuff out for work, but that shouldn’t be too difficult. I’ll pack a bag and text you when I’m leaving Starling. I’ll be there tonight.” A smile lit up Williams face and Felicity reflected his joy.

“Awesome! Thanks dad! I love you!”

“I love you too.” He responded and William could tell his dad was smiling. “I’ll see you soon. Be good for Felicity.” William smiled more at the mention of his counselor, his face aching.

“I will! Bye!” William hung up and bounced on his toes. “Thanks Felicity.” She waved a hand in front of him, batting the thank you away.

“It’s no problem. C’mon, we should get to the mess hall before dinner starts.” William happily followed Felicity to the large wooden building, a feeling of accomplishment warming his chest. Part one of his plan had gone perfectly.

By the end of the summer his dad and Felicity were going to be a couple, if he had anything to say about it.


	2. Plan Set in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver arrives at camp and William does whatever it takes, including using his dad's assets, to reel Felicity in ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before writing this chapter: it’s a filler chapter  
> Me after finishing it: It’s longer than the first chapter and a little more in depth… oh well
> 
> It’s 4000 words of Felicity blushing. Kidding, sort of, she blushes a lot but let’s be real, if Oliver Queen winked at you, wouldn’t you turn red? That’s what I thought.
> 
> Also how many chapters this thing will have will change because my muse is fickle.

Oliver laid in the single bed he’d been given in Cabin 7, listening to the whispered giggles and conversations that were going on in the other room where William and the other boys were supposed to be sleeping.

Oliver was glad William had called. When he had gotten home to the empty apartment, he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He had spent every day with William over the past couple months since Samantha died and standing in the quiet apartment he realized how unfamiliar he was with emptiness now.

Oliver had watched the tail end of a baseball game on TV before making his dinner, trying to occupy his time. He truly realized just how accustomed he had become to having William around when he found himself holding off on adding raw tomatoes to the salad, which he knew William hated, only to remember that William wasn’t home, and therefore wouldn’t be eating with Oliver. He realized he could add whatever ingredients he wanted, and it was like a punch to his gut.

He ate in front of the TV, letting the sounds of a sitcom fill the empty space, but it wasn’t enough to sooth the feeling Oliver had in his chest. He missed his son terribly.

So when Oliver’s phone rang, with Williams contact lighting up the screen, Oliver snatched it up off the coffee table and answered before the second ring.

“Hey William, what’s up?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. William sniffed on the other end of the phone and Oliver carefully set his dinner down on the table, worry twisting his stomach.

“I’m homesick dad. I really miss you.” Oliver’s shoulders sagged, partly in relief that his son was just as miserable as him, partly in sympathy for his son’s clear sadness.

“I miss you too. Do you want me to come and get you? There’s no shame in that buddy.” Oliver knew he sounded desperate and a little pathetic, but it was true, he missed William.

“No, I want to stay here. I really want to be at camp, but I wanted to know if you could come here instead of me going home. There’s this parent program that you can take part in for the summer.” Oliver sat back against the couch cushions, mulling William’s suggestion over in his head. He knew about the volunteer parent program and while William was free for the summer, Oliver had to go to work at QC.

“I don’t know William-”

“Felicity is standing here with me Dad, she can explain the program to you.” William interrupted him before he could get very far. The mention of Felicity had Oliver sitting up straighter on the couch. It was an involuntary reaction, one that caught him by surprise with just how eager he was to speak with the babbling blonde again. Her smiling face and flustered words flashed through Oliver’s mind.

“Mr. Queen?” Her sweet voice came in over the phone and Oliver smiled.

“Please call me Oliver, Felicity.” He insisted, a light laugh leaving him.

“Right, right, sorry, Oliver,” Felicity corrected herself, her tone matching his. It made his heart flutter unexpectedly and he imagined her standing in the camp, phone pressed to her ear and a bright smile gracing her face.

“Tell me more about this program William mentioned.” He prompted, rising from the couch to walk around the apartment aimlessly. He knew all about the program, but he found that he just really wanted to hear her talk.

“Yeah, it’s a parent volunteer program. Basically it’s you hanging out with your son for the whole summer, chaperoning activities, keeping the kids in line, staying in their cabin to make sure they don’t get into trouble-not that I’m saying William would get into trouble!” She corrected herself quickly, and Oliver imagined her blushing as she rambled, causing him to smile.

“He’s a very polite young man I don’t think-”

“Felicity,” Oliver said kindly, saving her from any further embarrassment. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be imposing or causing trouble by joining the program this late?” He knew that parents had to apply and get interviewed to be part of the program and while he guessed as the CEO of the company he could probably bypass that technicality, he wanted to be sure.

“Right, yeah,” She said, getting back on track. “No, it’s no problem! The more parents the better! We’d be very happy to have you here.” He wondered over to one of the large windows and looked out over the city.

“How would this work?” He asked, finding that he wanted to keep her on the line as long as he could.

“You’d sleep in William’s cabin and we’d give you a parent volunteer shirt. I’m sure we have one that could fit you since you’re so big-I mean that your muscles are big, because you probably work out, not that I noticed how fit you were when you were here…” Oliver chuckled as she spoke, a silly smile spreading over his face as a sense of pride filled his chest. So they had both checked each other out when they met.

“How about we go through all of this when I arrive?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” He swore he could hear the smile in her voice. “I can explain the details when you get here and you’ll have to sign some paperwork, just some legal stuff that says if you drown in the lake it’s not the company’s fault. Although you own the company so I guess you can’t sue yourself…” She trailed off, realizing she was rambling again, and Oliver couldn’t help but wonder if this was something she did often or just with him.

“I’ll come tonight, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, great! I look forward to seeing you-I mean we all will be looking forward to your arrival Mr. Queen-Oliver!” She corrected herself, and the smile from before still lit up his face as she insinuated that she was excited to see him again, just as he was to see her.

“I’ll see _you_ soon then.” Oliver said, purposely emphasizing ‘you’, indicating that he wanted to see her.

“Right, see you soon.” Her voice was light and happy, and it made Oliver feel as light as air. She passed the phone back to William who answered in a hopeful tone.

“So you’re coming?” He asked.

“Yeah buddy, I just need to call Walter and work some stuff out for work, but that shouldn’t be too difficult. I’ll pack a bag and text you when I’m leaving Starling. I’ll be there tonight.”

“Awesome! Thanks dad! I love you!” The joy in his son’s voice filled him full of love.

“I love you too.” He responded, smiling. “I’ll see you soon. Be good for Felicity.” He said before he could stop himself.

“I will! Bye!” William hung and Oliver stared at his phone for moment, his smile lingering, before he dialed Walters number. His step-father was more than happy to help Oliver out and take over more of the CEO duties for the next two months. Walter also mentioned that this was a great PR story to have the newspapers run.

_“Billionaire CEO shows he is a family man, takes 2 months’ vacation time to go to summer camp with his son”_

Oliver hadn’t thought of that angle but whatever he had to do to get the time off to be with William, he was down.

With the go ahead from Walter, Oliver hastily packed a bag and any other essentials that he would need, before checking the apartment and throwing out anything that wouldn’t survive two months in the fridge. He sent a quick text to Thea, asking if she could drop by the apartment every once and a while to make sure everything was alright. He sent another quick text to William to let him know he was on his way before hopping in his car and heading back to the campground.

The camp parking lot was much quieter when he arrived, with plenty of spaces for him to choose from. He found that Felicity and William were waiting for him near the edge of the parking lot. William looked very eager to see him and Felicity greeted him with a small wave as he exited the car, which he returned. He crossed the parking lot, bag in hand and a smile on his face. He watched as Felicity’s eyes drifted over him, from his feet, up his chest and finally to his face, meeting his eyes as her chest expanded while she sucked in a breath.

“Dad!” William closed the remaining distance between them and threw his arms around his dad’s middle, hugging him close. A giddy laugh escaped Oliver and he wrapped his free arm around his son, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey buddy, how are you doing?”

“So much better now that you’re here!” He pulled back to say, giving his dad a huge smile.

“I’m glad to be here,” He turned William around on the spot and the Queen boys walked over to Felicity. She stood with her hands haphazardly clasped together in front of her, one hand twisting one of the fingers on her other hand.

“Hi Felicity.” He said softly, smiling easily at her.

“Hello again Oliver,” Another smile lit up her face. “I’m really glad you’re here-I mean that we all are, all of the other counsellors and myself, and William obviously, he’s glad…that you’re here…” Felicity trailed off, closing her eyes as she regained train of thought. “It’s really great that you’re here.” She said finally, with conviction, meeting his eyes.

“I’m happy to be here.” Oliver said sincerely, holding Felicity’s gaze. They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them breaking the contact. William looked back and forth at the two of them from where he stood next to Oliver as they continued to stare, not speaking. Felicity was silent because she was afraid of babbling again and also because she was kind of lost in Oliver’s eyes, if that was actually something that could happen. Oliver didn’t say anything because he liked it went Felicity spoke on and on and was curious to see what she would say next.

While William enjoyed the clear connection they had, it was getting dark.

“Felicity?” He said, trying to catch her attention.

“Hm?” She responded, not looking at him. William saw the second his words registered in her brain because she blinked several times in a row before giving her head a shake and looked over to him. “Sorry, what?”

“It’s almost curfew?” He raised his eyebrows in a reminding gesture.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, hastily looking down at her watch. “You’re right, I have to get you to bed!” Felicity said in a chipper tone to the two of them. Oliver raised an amused eyebrow at her as he pinched his lips together to hide his smile. Felicity recognized the double meaning of her words and groaned.

“God, my brain thinks of the worst way to say things.” She ran one of her hands over the top of her head while the Queen boys did their best not to laugh out loud. “From now on please just assume that whatever I say, no matter how inappropriate it sounds, is not meant to be taken that way.”

“It’s okay Felicity,” William said, his voice light with laughter. “We know you don’t mean to say inappropriate stuff.”

“Are you always like this?” Oliver asked, genuinely curious, tilting his head at her.

“I babble when I get flustered.” She admitted, twisting one of her fingers again, which Oliver started to think was a nervous gesture of hers. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“We make you flustered?” He said, an amused, teasing note to his voice. Felicity’s bright pink lips opened and closed as she searched for an answer. Oliver’s mouth pulled up in one corner as Felicity’s cheeks turned pink.

“We should-I need to get you guys to your cabin before curfew. C’mon,” She gestured with her head before turning away from them, pressing her lips together. She didn’t look back as she walked away and clearly expected them to follow. Oliver looked down at William at the exact moment that his son glanced up at him, the two of them sharing a look of amusement and admiration towards Felicity.

After they caught up to her, Felicity showed Oliver the room in Cabin 7 that would be his for the summer. There were two rooms in all the cabins, one full of bunk beds for the campers and a separate one with a single bed for the chaperoning adult. It turns out a guy named Barry was supposed to be the supervisor of Cabin 7 but happily relinquished that honor to Oliver when he heard he was coming and that Oliver was not only a parent of a Cabin 7 camper but also the QC CEO.

Once Oliver and William were settled, Felicity bid them a goodnight and told Oliver she would have him sign the paperwork over breakfast. He responded with “It’s a date.”, which made Felicity flush and bite her lip to keep from babbling before leaving in a rush.

Oliver now stared at the wooden ceiling of his room, one arm tucked under his pillow and head, a smile ghosting over his lips as he thought about Felicity’s adorable exit for the night. The whispers in the next room from the boys continued and Oliver’s smiled grew as he thought back to his days at camp with Tommy Merlyn when they were kids. He was glad that William had made fast friends, and he hated to be the buzzkill, but it was also getting close to 11pm and they had to be up at 7:30 tomorrow morning for breakfast.

“Boys,” Oliver said, his voice just a touch louder than normal so it would carry through his closed door. The hushed whispers ceased immediately, and the air feel still.

“Sorry dad.” William said after a moment.

“It’s alright guys but you have to be up early tomorrow, you should go to bed.” Oliver could hear the shuffling of sheet and the creaking of the mattresses and bed frames as the boys settled into their beds.

“Goodnight!” He called out to them. He was met with a chorus of goodnights before he drifted off to sleep.

**

Like she promised, Felicity was waiting for Oliver and William in the mess hall with the paperwork Oliver needed to sign. She stood a little awkwardly by the door, wanting to catch Oliver as soon as he came in. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was about him that made her flustered and a little nervous.

That was a lie, she did know.

It was because he was her boss, the owner of the fraking company, not to mention he was babble inducingly gorgeous. Seriously, the man was beautiful in a way that made her face turn red and her legs feel like jelly. When he winked at her yesterday at the registration table she was sure if she hadn’t been sitting she would have fallen over. He was clearly confident and sexy and kind, and the way he looked and acted around his son warmed Felicity’s heart. It was clear that he loved his son so much, he had dropped everything to spend the summer with him when William had called. He was utterly devoted to his son in a way that made Felicity struggle to fall asleep last night as she contemplated whether Oliver being a dad was part of the reason she found him hot.

Oliver arrived at the mess hall with six hungry boys promptly at 7:30am. He gave her a warm smile which Felicity returned, doing her best to clench the parent volunteer shirt in her hand rather than crumple his paperwork as her heart rate sped up.

“Good morning Felicity.” Oliver said as he entered the building, stopping to stand in front of her near the doorway. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him, clenching the shirt tighter to keep her lack of a brain-to-mouth filter from getting the better of her.

“Good Morning Oliver.” His name still felt a little strange in her mouth, since she felt like she should be calling him Mr. Queen. But his insistence yesterday, and the way his smile grew a fraction as she said it, indicated he liked hearing her call him ‘Oliver’.

Two groups of kids, parents, and counselors came into the mess hall at that moment and Oliver looked behind himself, to the left, and knew he was going to be in their way, so he reached out and took Felicity lightly by arms, pushing her back a few steps. His hands felt warm on her upper arms, his thumbs rubbing against her skin as they moved, which made her break out in goosebumps at his touch.

Wow, she had it bad.

They moved away from the door, Oliver guiding her back and stepping in closely. Once they were far enough back to be out of anyone’s way, they stopped, but Oliver didn’t move back to the distance they were before. Their chests were a couple inches apart, making Felicity crane her neck up to meet Oliver’s eyes. He smiled down at her still, and Felicity swore his eyes were sparkling.

“Sorry about that.” He said in a low voice, his tone and smile making Felicity flush.

“I-” She struggled to find words. His eyes anchored her in place, and she couldn’t form a coherent thought. “Papers!” She said suddenly, startling him and causing him to take a step back, releasing her. Honestly, she startled herself a little bit and it took all her strength to not physically facepalm in that moment. She held up the paperwork between them to show what she meant.

“You have to sign them, the papers, right now, before you can officially participate in camp.” She explained poorly in sentence fragments. To her relief, Oliver chuckled at her rambling.

“Where would you like me to sign them?” Felicity pointed to her left, towards a hallway that lead to the kitchen.

“There’s an office that way that probably has some pens in it. I just have my red one with me and I don’t think the company wants you to sign an official document in red ink.”

“Well, like you said yesterday I technically am the company,” Oliver said, leaning towards her like what he was saying was a secret. Felicity’s heart fluttered at the recognition that he remembered their conversation yesterday. She laughed at what he said, which made him smile and Felicity almost collapsed in pride. Oliver made a sweeping gesture towards the hallway.

“After you.” Felicity gave a small nod and took off towards the office, just now realizing that William had been standing behind Oliver during their entire exchange. She wanted to burrow under the floor and hide in embarrassment. The last thing William probably wanted was his summer camp counselor fawning all over his dad.

**

This was awesome, William was over the moon. Felicity was so clearly interested in his dad and his dad was spending more attention on her than he had ever seen him spend on a woman. It was like his dad was physically incapable of not smiling around Felicity. He followed them out of the mess hall and into the office near the kitchen. Part of him wanted to leave Felicity and his dad alone, but William also felt it was too early in his plan to leave them to their own devices just yet.

“I hope it’s okay that I’m here Felicity, I just want to know what my dad is going to be doing while he’s here.” William said as innocently as possible. Felicity gave him a warm smile.

“That’s no problem,” She said as she flicked the lights on and searched the surface of the desk for a pen. “Your dad will be in charge of supervising you and your bunkmates for the summer. Since the six of you are all in the same group-”

“Your group.” William clarified for the benefit of his dad, watching his dad look expectedly at Felicity. A quick smile flashed over her face and she went back to her task of finding a pen.

“Yes, my group. The six of you and the six girls from my cabin, Cabin 3, are a group, which your dad and I will supervise.” Oliver crossed his arms and looked down at William, pretending to look stern.

“Felicity’s in charge and I’m the muscle meant to keep you kids in line.” Oliver joked, playfully ruffling Williams hair. Felicity laughed softly and agreed.

“Yeah, your dad is definitely the muscle.” She said in a breath, eyeing where his biceps came out of his T-shirt. Felicity snapped her jaw closed, realizing what she said. Her appreciation of his dad’s physical appearance didn’t go unnoticed by William and he got a wonderful idea.

“What’s in your hand Felicity?” He gestured lightly to the red fabric she held onto. She looked down at her hand before gripping the shoulders of the shirt with both hands and showing it to the two of them.

“It’s the parent volunteer shirt for your dad. I think it’ll fit…” Felicity said, looking from the shirt to Oliver, trying to imagine him in it.

“Why don’t you try it on dad? If it doesn’t fit I can go get a different one while you sign the papers.” William suggested, trying his hardest not to sound like he had ulterior motives. His dad hesitated, but then Felicity agreed with William.

“That’s a great idea, that’d be really great of you to do!” She moved to pass the red shirt to Oliver, who shrugged at Felicity’s agreement before reaching up to grasp his shirt at the shoulders and pull it up and over his head in one swift motion. William watched with glee as Felicity’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Oliver shirtless, her eyes darting over his chest as her hands tightened around the shirt she held. She obviously hadn’t thought ahead to what his dad trying on the shirt meant, which was getting undressed in front of her. Oliver noticed her staring and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Felicity?” He asked, his tone soaked in amusement. Felicity physically startled, her eyes flashing to Oliver’s and her skin turning a furious red colour. “The shirt?” He prompted, causing her to look down at it in her hands before she shoved it towards him. Oliver took it from her, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Right, sorry, I’m just gonna-” She thrust a thumb over her shoulder towards the desk. “Look for-for-” Her words faltered as her eyes drifted back to his chest and abs. She sucked in a sudden breath, her eyes going back to Oliver’s. “I’m gonna look for a pen!” She whirled back around to face the desk, her skin turning redder by the second. William couldn’t help himself and smiled at her reaction.

This was too perfect.

Oliver slipped the red shirt on and tugged it into place just as Felicity found a pen in one of the desk drawers. He took a step towards her, trying to catch her attention when she didn’t turn back around.

“I’m decent Felicity, you can look.” Felicity glanced over her shoulder before turning to face him fully. “What do you think?” He asked, opening his arms to give her a proper view of his chest. Felicity nodded, swallowing.

“It looks great, fits like a glove.” Oliver hummed in agreement, looking down at his shirt. “Want to sign the papers now?” She held the pen up between them and Oliver took another step forward, just on the outskirts of Felicity’s personal space. He took the pen from her with a smile and leaned over the desk to sign the various pages without reading them. Felicity licked her lips as her eyes traveled over Oliver’s back and shoulders, which shifted and moved as he scribbled his signature. William could see that Felicity had it bad for his dad, at least, she found him attractive, and that was something William could work with.

Oliver left the pen on the desk and rose to his full height, somehow closer to Felicity than when he bent over. They were inches apart and William noticed how his dad’s eyes immediately found Felicity’s lips, which parted in surprise at her sudden proximity to Oliver. The air of amusement at Felicity’s reaction to Oliver seemed to disappear completely and something else settled in the room. She looked up at him, but he never met her gaze, her lips having his full attention, like he couldn’t look away.

It was like William wasn’t even in the room anymore. With the way they paused, staring, he felt a little like he was interrupting an intimate moment between them.

Felicity licked her lips and Oliver leaned forward a fraction, only to stop when she spoke.

“We should get back, to breakfast.” She spoke softly, talking mostly to Oliver. He swallowed hard and pulled back, scooping up the paperwork from the table and handing them to Felicity. Oliver stepped back some more and Felicity tucked some non-existent hair behind her ear.

“Yeah,” He said in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck. “We should go before it’s time for the first activity.”

“Right,” Felicity said, nodding. “You guys go ahead, I have to file the paperwork.” She waved the papers in the air a little bit. Oliver nodded along with her, shifting over to William.

“Right, c’mon, let’s get you some food.” Oliver said to William with a smile, his demeanor shifting back into the confident dad-mode William knew. William wasn’t totally sure what just happened, but he let his dad steer him out of the room without protest.

“We’ll save you a seat Felicity!” William called over his shoulder as they left the office. Her weak sounding ‘Thanks!’ was the last thing he heard from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Comments feed my soul. Also feel free to suggest situations they could get into!! I have some stuff planned but I welcome other ideas :) -Addie


End file.
